Pokémon Gold and Silver
|caption = Pokémon Gold and Silver box arts. |developer = GAME FREAK |publisher = Nintendo |series = |director = Satoshi Tajiri |producer = Takehiro Izushi Takashi Kawaguchi Tsunekazu Ishihara Shigeru Miyamoto |designer = Satoshi Tajiri |programmer = |artist = Ken Sugimori |writer = Toshinobu Matsumiya Kenji Matsushima |composer = Junichi Masuda Go Ichinose Morikazu Aoki |format = |release = Game Boy Color JPNovember 21, 1999 AUOctober 13, 2000 NAOctober 15, 2000 EUApril 6, 2001 |genre = Role-playing video game |mode = Single-player, multiplayer |rating = E for Everyone |platform = Game Boy Color |requirement = |input = }} Pokémon Gold Version and Silver Version ( ) are the second installments of the series of role-playing video games developed by GAME FREAK and published by Nintendo; developed for the Game Boy, the games were enhanced for its successor, the Game Boy Color, and marketed for the latter console. They were first released in Japan in 1999, Australia and North America in 2000, and Europe in 2001. Pokémon Crystal, a special edition version, was released for the Game Boy Color roughly a year later in each region. In 2009, Nintendo remade Gold and Silver for the Nintendo DS as Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. The games introduce 100 new species of Pokémon, and follow the progress of the central character, whose name the player may choose, in his quest to master Pokémon battling. Both games are independent of each other but feature largely the same plot and, while both can be played separately, it is necessary to trade between them and their backward compatible predecessors in order to fully complete the games' Pokédexes. The Johto Saga of the Pokémon anime is based on the new region introduced in the games. In the Super Smash Flash series Characters The Pokémon Pichu, who appears as a playable character in Super Smash Flash 2, made its debut in this game. It was introduced as a baby Pokémon that evolves into Pikachu; this is imitated in his moveset in that is a weaker clone of . Moves Several moves introduced in this game are used by the playable Pokémon in the ''Super Smash Flash'' series. Jigglypuff uses Rollout as a down attack in Super Smash Flash and a standard special move in Super Smash Flash 2, and it functions somewhat similarly to how it is described in the game. uses Shadow Ball as a down attack in SSF. Pichu does not have any specific moves in SSF2 originating from this game, but attacks that deal electric damage cause self-damage to be inflicted on Pichu, which is a concept that originates in these games' Pokédex entries. Stages Lake of Rage, one of the major locations of the game, appears as a stage in SSF2. The main hazard of the stage is a shiny Gyrados that emerges from the lake, which is an important plot point in the game. Poké Balls Several Pokémon that debuted in this game can be summoned from Poké Balls in SSF2. These include Chikorita, Bellossom, Gligar, Pichu, Scizor, Heracross, Delibird, and Porygon2. Music An orchestrated medley of three music tracks from this game, beginning with the wild Pokémon encounter theme, then the Gym Leader Battle theme, and finally the Champion Battle theme, appears as a music track called Battle Theme that plays on Pokémon Stadium in SSF. This track has been extracted from a longer orchestrated track titled Pokémon Medley from the Smashing Live! soundtrack. Additionally, two remixes of songs from this game appear as music tracks on Lake of Rage in SSF2. The main music track, Lake of Rage Swing, is custom soft remix of the song that plays on Routes 42, 43, 44, and the Lake of Rage itself in this game. The alternate music track, Champion Battle (Lance & Red), is a rendition of the theme that plays when battling the rival Silver, Lance, or Red in this game. Category:Games Category:Official games Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Pokémon universe Category:Nintendo